jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Shield
For other articles of Superwoman, click here. Angela Monroe is a Human-Myra-Zuran hailing from an alternate timeline. She is the daughter of Janice Pern and Vincent Monroe and protégé of Lex Luthor, under the supervillain alias Angel Strike. Sometime later, Angela would renounce her evil ways and briefly became Superwoman, as well as Angel Shield. ''Superwoman (Season 2) Episode 2 Janice, Vincent and Angela lived in peace and her powers began to manifest. Out of nowhere, a whole bunch of metahumans swarmed their residence, aware of both Vincent and Janice's identities as Superwoman and Valor Shield. Janice ordered Angela to hide and she did so while they confronted Lex's troops. Despite the powers both parents possessed, Lex's troops kept on pouring in and as a result, her parents were killed in the conflict. Angela had little choice to remain where she was and bolted out of the house before she was captured or killed. Episode 3 Reaching the outside of the Spire, Angela found the entire area had been surrounded by cops and various other troops. Despite the onslaught outside the spire, Angela managed to flee, however the attacks from her pursuers were enough to shred her clothes. Episode 4 Angela had finally managed to escape capture or death by Lexcorp forces and found a place in the park where tunnels fed the nearby lake. The area was surprisingly dry and over the course of a few months, Angela's powers manifested with great speed. By nightfall, she would sneak into what was left of her home and take things she could use like furniture, devices, etc. She did, however miss her parents terribly. Episode 5 Surviving in her reality, Angela was out scavenging what she could have for food, however this changed when she was caught in a wave of light, which tore her from her own reality and into another. She found herself in Central City, the city where tons of Paradox Reapers were emerging from ruptures in the timeline. She found herself attacked by one of them, however held her own against the creature, despite her submission to panic and fear. She ran and found that Lexcorp was there overseeing the incident and Luthor himself was there after the incident with his future self. As he continuously overlooked the site, Angela's movement caught his eye and she hid behind a nearby restaurant window until Luthor came over and found her in her current state. Though he didn't care usually about such a thing, he however found something familiar about Angela and so he took her into protective custody. Episode 6 Angela was now under the protection of Lex Luthor, the man who's other world counterpart was responsible for the death of her parents and nearly the destruction of her life. Despite this, Angela had revealed to him that she was the daughter of Janice Pern and Vincent Monroe, also revealing to him their identities as Superwoman and Valor Shield. Angela was still shaken up by the incidents that unfolded and knew very little about the Luthor in which she divulged information. Nevertheless, Lex was a hospitable host and prepared a room for her at Lexcorp Tower where Angela would remain for now. At the same time, Luthor also planned to not kill Angela, but to harness her power for his own use. Episode 21 After Superwoman had lost her powers from Ultramech's cannon, an older version of Angela appeared to her. She didn't attack her, however confronted her on the fact that she was her daughter from another universe and was once happy until Luthor ruined her life and murdered her parents. She was now looking to seek revenge and make her suffer as she did, surviving before coming to her universe. She then left before Lex Luthor arrived and terminated her employment. After Janice managed to flee a nearby assassin sent by Ra's al Ghul to kill her after her raid on their temple, the younger version of Angela arrived and begun attacking a now powerless Superwoman. Episode 22 Angela had indulged herself on attacking her mother's parallel counterpart, however before further torture could be inflicted on her, Young Hybrid had gotten there just in time to intervene. She was knocked down for a brief second by the young hero, who bought Destiny Shield enough time to get Janice out of there. Angela was enraged by this and had begun attacking Young Hybrid, who proved to be too strong for her. In order to avoid being captured, Angela fled the scene before being hit by Sam's palm blasters. She had returned to her penthouse home and begun shedding tears of defeat, however her future self had arrived to see her. Her older self offered her assistance in the destruction of the JLADF, which Angela wanted nothing more than to crush them. Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) Episode 3 Sometime after her attempt to kill her mother, Angela has grown into her teens and began questioning her place in the world. She realized that she was nothing more than a pawn in Lex's little plan, however she went for a walk and began causing some mayhem in the city. She fought Titanic Trenton, who was boasting and even occultists, as well as Hal Jordan. She then found herself battling more lanterns before leaving for the Hall of Doom and confronted Lex about being her own master, even going as far as threatening him. She then left the Hall to get herself together. Episode 6 Since leaving Lex, Angela has moved out of the penthouse at LexCorp Tower and resided in an old illegal apartment complex, close to Steelworks with very little resources at her disposal. Angela was now looking for work and while she was out, she found herself near Steelworks where hundreds of robots were roaming about. Once they noticed her, Angela attacked them in self defense, which got the attention of T.O. Morrow. Morrow was looking to use her talents to benefit himself, however promised her a fortune should she complete the task. Accepting the job, Angela suited up and fought off the Steelworks' robots before entering the factory. As soon as Angela was done dealing with the robots, she entered Steelworks where she met Morrow and defended him against Steel's robots. It was after however that Steel made himself present and Angela proved too much for him, leaving him in defeat and both villains leaving the factory. Angela returned home and now was waiting for the money promised to her by Morrow. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Being the daughter of an Exobyte enhanced human and mystical Myra-Zuran, Angela possesses many of their abilities, however having crossed over into another universe, she discovered she had powers her parents didn't even have. **'Invulnerability:' Inherited from both her mother and father, Angela's body can withstand damage and injuries that can kill normal people. She is also immune to virtually all known ailments and drugs, as well as immune to the effects of Kryptonite. **'Superhuman Strength:' Another ability Angela has inherited from her parents is the ability to lift tons over her head with great ease. She can also apply the same strength to her physical attacks. **'Superhuman Speed:' Another ability inherited through her genetics, Angela can move at speeds faster than the human eye can calculate and she can apply this to running and even flying. Her speed is also applied to reflexes. **'Superhuman Agility:' Possessed by her mother and father, Angela possesses a great deal of agility. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Angela possesses the ability to last extremely long in a fight without tiring out. **'Superhuman Healing:' Inherited from her parents, Angela possesses an amazing healing factor, giving her the ability to heal and regenerate after being in combat. **'Flight:' An ability she is easily able to perform, Angela is capable of defying the laws of gravity with ease and fly to any location. **'Heat Vision:' As Vincent chose to possess the powers of a Kryptonian and Janice's exobytes can simulate Kryptonian powers, Angela can shoot beams of intense heat from her eyes. **'Mensiokinesis:' Having hailed from another universe which is far different to the normal universe, Angela's unique properties give her the ability to manipulate space and time. She can also project the same energy from her hands. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Like her parents, Angela is capable of seeing in virtually every spectrum of light, ranging from infared to thermal and even night vision and ultraviolet. **'Longevity:' Being partially alien and exobyte enhanced human, Angela's lifespan is most likely longer than that of a normal human being. **'X-Ray Vision:' Like her parents, Angela is capable of seeing through virtually any object. **'Super Breath:' Angela's respiratory system is capable of taking in a great deal of air and expel it from her breath with hurricane force winds. She can also freeze objects with such an ability as well. Abilities 'Weaknesses' *'Metahumans:' Despite being a very powerful metahuman, Angela is not truly invincible. Should she encounter beings that could match, or even surpass her current strength, Angela can be knocked down. *'Naiveness (Formerly):' Though Angela is extremely powerful, her biggest weakness is due to the fact that she is a child. She doesn't possess any mental illnesses, however she can be manipulated very easily. 'Personality & Traits''' While living in her own reality, Angela was a happy young lady, living with her parents in Metropolis. This changed when she lost her parents and a target was painted on her back. Ever since then, Angela was sad and virtually broken. This changed when she ended up in the prime reality and found herself in the hands of Lex Luthor. She then became very bitter and hateful during her days as Lex's pawn and remained that way until she began growing up faster. By the time she was in her teens, Angela became very rebellious, which would result in severing her connections with Lex. Category:Humans Category:Myra-Zurans Category:Supervillains Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Category:Metahumans Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females Category:Characters